inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx Guard
"We are sworn to protect the Lord of the Wolves. We are his to command and will follow him unto Death" - Lord Commander Vadrion Vyrze The Onyx Guard serves as the honour guard unit of the Astral Wolves, consisting of 20 of its finest warriors, therefore numbering one fifth company size. Led by a seasoned warrior, ranked as a Lord Commander whom acts as equerry to the Chapter Master, the Onyx Guard will sometimes join the fray without their Chapter Master even being present. This occurs due to the fact that only 10 Onyx Guard warriors accompany the Chapter Master at a time, which enables rotary honour of duty to accompany the Lord of Ghraca. The Onyx Guard are masters of all aspects of war such as their common Astral Wolves brethren, just finer and more exquisitely trained. The Onyx Guard are experts in shock assaults and when tasked, is able to break the enemies defenses through sheer power. The Onyx Guard are clad in jet-black save for their shoulderpads and kneecaps and richly decorated with gold embellishments. History The Onyx Guard was formed after the Liberation of Ghraca, when then Chapter Master Julaeram Pollo saw it fitting that he be accompanied by a retinue of elite warriors, handpicked for their exceptional martial skills and aggression in combat. Pollo ordered their armour to be coloured black, for they would serve as a shadow of their former part, the Justaerin elite bodyguard, but having their shoulderpads blue in recognition of their chapter, the Astral Wolves. Wargear Depending on the situation, the Chapter Master can either choose to have his Onyx Guard clad in power armour, or the awesome might of terminator armour. Although the Onyx Guard is normally clad in Indomitus Pattern terminator armour, or Mk VII or Mk VIII power armour, it is not uncommon that depending on the situation, that the Onyx Guard will be clad in ornate armour dating back to the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Notable Onyx Guard Members Lord Commander Qryan Dall: Dall was formerly a proud and honoured member of the Onyx Guard honour-guard. During the Abyssal Crusade, however, he willingly followed Chapter Master Anteus into damnation, and dragged his fellow Onyx Guard down in the fall. Dall personally slew Centurion Kalvum of the Butchers cadre and since then, he has become a Champion of Khorne, now clad in baroque terminator armour, long merged with his body. Lord Commander Vadrion Vyrze: Lord Commander Vyrze is well known throughout the whole Imperium. Acknowledged as a steadfast and resolute warrior, Vyrze has led the Onyx Guard on several fresh victories, and honoured the chapter of the Astral Wolves deeply. Having been seconded alongside a handful of the Onyx Guard to train the Ghracan regiments on several times, Vyrze's skill at training and drills are amazing. Vyrze has a long tally of victories, kept as legends in the libraries of the Mortica Lupus, ''such as the attack on Hydra Minoris, the Nova Terra Campaign and the Third War for Armageddon. '''Chapter Champion Malcus Torvarus': Torvarus has served in the Onyx Guard honour-guard for longer than any member of the lauded elite cadre. He is the finest warrior of the Chapter, which has earned him position as Chapter Champion of the Astral Wolves. He is an intelligent but ruthless individual, never putting down a challenge and he is known to be extremely boastful of his victories and titles. Current Roster Lord Commander Vadrion Vyrze Chapter Champion Malcus Torvarus Ancient Nericos Andaiaon